Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to user. In a head-mounted display, when worn by a user, optical elements (e.g., displays) are located close to one or more eyes of the user. Due to the proximity of such optical elements to eyes of the user, the size of pixels in the optical elements has presented various challenges. For example, when pixels of a conventional size are located away from an eye, spacing between the pixels may not be visible. However, when the same-size pixels are located close to the eye, the spacing between pixels becomes more visible, which reduces the quality of user experience.